


Pumpkin

by multifandomgeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Humor, Just healthy people being happy here, M/M, Nicknames, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Because of a stupid nickname with a stupid story, Dean and Cas get mistaken by a couple all the time. They always correct people, though.Except today, Dean doesn't.





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this post I saw on Reddit: https://imgur.com/a/sufjWdl
> 
> Hope you guys like it, it made me smile. :)

“You guys make such a cute couple”, said the checkout girl.

“Thanks”, said Dean. She seemed so happy he didn’t have the heart to correct her. 

He got the last bags and followed Cas, who was already putting some grocery bags on the trunk of the Impala. If he sighed when looking at his roommate bent over arranging the bags, that’s nobody’s business. 

“The lady from the store said we are a cute couple”, said Dean, putting the bags he was carying on top of the groceries already on the trunk without much thought.

“Don’t put that there, pumpkin, you’ll squish the bread”, said Cas, annoyed, already moving things around. Dean would have thought he didn’t hear about the couple thing, but he probably did and just didn’t have anything to say about it. It happened very often with the two of them, so much so that it didn't phase them anymore. They usually corrected people, though, and Dean felt a little guilty that he didn’t do it this time just so he could have the feeling that, at least on the head of that one lady, they were really a couple. Pathetic, he knew. He sighed again and started helping Cas.

-

They had met almost a decade ago, through a common friend that invited both of them to her party, back at college.

“I know you!”, Cas had said, with an enthusiasm that suggested he had been trying to figure this out for a while now. “You’re the pumpkin pie guy!”

“Excuse me?” Dean said, with absolutely no idea what this guy was talking about.

“Yeah, the other day I saw you fighting with a waitress because they didn’t have pumpkin pie. You made such a scene that they made a pie just for you. Remember? Back at Cindy’s Diner?”

“Oh… well, see… I… “ he failed to explain, embarrassed. The look of amusement on Cas’ face didn’t help with the flush he got. The thing is, he always got a pumpkin pie on his birthday, and this particular birthday had been just so horrible he just wanted his damn pie so something about his day would be enjoyable, and he ended up taking it out on the poor waitress. He had been alone all day, Sam hadn’t talked to him on the phone for more than ten minutes, it was raining... He didn’t want to explain that though. Adding his loneliness to the whole thing wouldn’t make a better impression anyway. 

So, they stared at each other for a bit, which would be the first time of many as they saw each other more often. Even though Cas already knew his name, he kept calling him “pumpkin pie guy” just to see Dean get embarrassed every time. Until it became a nickname and got shorted to “pumpkin guy” and, eventually, just “pumpkin”.

It was just so stupid, but when they were younger it was hilarious (at least for Cas, he assumed). When they realized people were confusing them for a couple because of the nickname, it only made the whole thing into even more of an inside joke between them and their friends. Dean had even used it to pick up some chicks back in the day.

Over the years, they lost contact with their college friends, graduated, became roommates, and the nickname prevailed. Now, it was just the way Cas called him. No big deal. It was actually weird when he heard Cas say his actual name, cringy even.

Dean wouldn’t be able to tell at which point he started to realize he wouldn’t mind if they were a real couple. Until it wasn’t so much as he didn’t mind as he really, really wish they were. And every time someone said something and he had to utter the words “he’s not my boyfriend”, or hear it from Cas, it broke his heart one small piece at a time. Today it was the first time he didn’t correct someone on purpose, and it was eating him alive the whole drive home. 

“Ok, so, the lady from the store said we make a cute couple…” he repeated, while they were putting the groceries away. 

“Yeah, you already told me”, Cas interrupted.

“I know, but I didn’t correct her this time”

“Oh. So?”

“Why aren’t we a couple?” They continued working on the groceries, not quite looking at each other while talking, but it was incredibly light-hearted, like just another casual conversation.

“If you wanna date me, I’d be cool with that”. Dean stopped halfway to the fridge with a carton of milk on his hands and wide eyes. He looked at Cas who had his back to him, halfway inside a cupboard putting cans away. He couldn’t tell if it was a joke or not. He couldn’t tell if Cas had just said it or if he meant it. He put the milk on the counter and got closer just as Cas close the door to the cupboard, startling him a little.

“You don’t need to be mad at me, you are the one who brought it up”, Cas said, justifying himself.

“You mean that?” 

“Yes”, Cas shrugged, and Dean could see he was getting embarrassed. He smiled at that and stayed silent just to see him get flustered. “Oh, shut up, you are the one who brought it up. I’m just saying it would be fine with me”, Cas said, finally, and started to make a line to the next bag when Dean stopped him with a hand on his hip. They looked at each other and Cas swallowed as his eyes went to Dean’s lips, so Dean kissed him.

It was chaste and it didn’t last long, because Cas started to laugh in the middle of it. He hugged Dean tight and continued to laugh, hiding his face on Dean’s shoulder.

“What?”, Dean said, smiling (he couldn’t help it).

“Nothing, nothing. I’m just really happy”, Cas said, and looked at Dean again. He was red and out of breath and his smile could light up a whole city. Pretty soon they started laughing again, both of them this time. By the time they stopped, they had tears in their eyes.

“Well, that took a while, I guess”, said Dean.

“That’s an understatement.”

“Hey, at least we already know what living together is like”

“Yeah, it seems like the whole world already knows we are a married couple and we were just the last ones to get the memo”

“Does this mean I have to call you pumpkin now, too?”

“Don’t you dare, that’s you and only you, pumpkin pie guy!”

“Alright, honey bun”, Dean said, and Cas snorted. Dean kissed his cheek. “No? What about… dumpling?” he kissed his neck. “Cupcake?” Cas was giggling, and Dean kissed his temple. “Does it have to be food-themed? Maybe I can just call you…” Dean got really closed to Cas’ear and whispered: “baby daddy”.

Cas laughed so hard he had to lean on Dean so he wouldn’t fall over, which didn’t work because Dean was laughing too and they ended up on the floor, grocery bags scattered around them.

They giggled and kissed for a while, until the laughter gave way to longer kisses and roaming hands. Cas pulled away after what seemed like a long time but not long enough.

“We have to finish with the groceries Pumpkin, or the meat will go bad”, he said, running his hands through Dean’s hair briefly before sitting up.

“Ugh”, Dean said, laying flat on the ground. “I think I wanna break up already”

“Come on”, Cas laughed, “The sooner we finish it, the sooner we can get to a bed, We are too old to do this on the floor.” 

And Dean was up so fast he saw spots.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to commit myself to write every day, so any encouragement/feedback is greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
